Blue Polka-Dot Elephants
by jstar1382
Summary: 8/14 update - "Don't get up, stay in bed." **A collection of misc Tumblr prompts previously posted on Tumblr.**
1. Bedtime Story

_A/N: This is just a collection of one-shot ficlets that I've previously posted to Tumblr. I just wanted to house them on this site as well for my own organization. They're all fairly short and have not been beta-ed._

_(Cover art and title of the collection - provided by Lou because it's random and it made me laugh)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Bedtime Story_**

* * *

_Anon prompt: Kate comes home and finds her son reading to an already asleep Castle._

* * *

Looking down at her watch, she groaned when she saw the time, but she was finally done with work.

Case closed.

It was a long and exhausting day at the precinct. These were the days that she missed Castle being there with her. She missed him creating his crazy off-the-wall theories, rubbing the tension from her shoulders when no one was looking, and making her the most amazing lattes. True, she missed her husband's contributions on all cases but long days like these were when his absence was felt the most.

He had a more important job now.

All the lights were on as she walked through the front door to the loft, but not a single person was around. Sure it was nine o'clock at night, but her home was rarely ever quiet.

Not since Liam and Emilie were born. Their twin 5 year olds had filled their house and their hearts with love. Well beyond anything she could have ever wished for.

Castle often times referred to Emilie as mini-Beckett because of how similar she was to Kate.

On a daily basis Emilie could be heard telling Liam what to do and she had even perfected Kate's famous eye roll. If she was so much like her now, they were in for a world of trouble when Emilie was a teenager!

Liam in contrast was nearly a mirror image of his father; definitely a little Castle from the piercing blue eyes down to his mischievous personality. He was always getting into trouble but his adorable little dimpled smile seemed to keep him from being punished on most occasions.

Kicking her heels off, Kate padded through the family room in search of her husband; picking up misplaced toys along the way.

"Castle?" she called out in a hushed tone.

Silence.

Continuing into his office, she noticed the lights were off in their bedroom aside from the small lamp on the nightstand. Her eyes hovered to the bed and she smiled.

There she found Castle curled up with Emilie and Liam on each side of him. She was about to pull out her phone to snap a quick picture of the family snuggle when she realized that one of her family members was still wide awake.

Liam.

Of course.

The boy never seemed to get tired and by the soft snore that fell from her husband's lips; he obviously had worn Castle out. Moving further into the doorway, she was about to scold him for being awake when she heard him talking.

_Oh_. Not talking. He was reading.

"Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere," Liam read, turning the pages as he went.

Closing the book, he set it down and leaned over to kiss Castle and Emilie on the cheeks. "Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Emmy."

Her heart nearly melted at the sight of her son reading his favorite book to his sleeping family. Sure she knew both of her children were excellent readers for their age, but it never ceased to amaze her when she witnessed it.

The floor creaked below her feet as she reached the side of the bed causing Liam's head to whip up.

"Mommy!" he whispered with a smile on his face, jumping into her arms for a kiss.

"Hey Buddy," she greeted, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Did you have a good day with Daddy?"

"Yep, but he was tired after we built a fort today so he said we could all cuddle in bed. Em fell asleep before Daddy could even finish one book, but I was wide awake," he beamed.

"I see. So when did Daddy fall asleep?" she asked with a laugh.

"After five books Daddy said he was sleepy, so I told him I'd read him a bedtime story."

Liam hugged her tight and cuddled into her arms.

"You seem tired now though," she murmured into his hair.

"Kinda. Want to know a secret?" he asked with a yawn.

"Always."

"I was just staying up to wait for you." He leaned up to kiss her cheek and then was asleep in her arms within a matter of minutes.

Yes, her son was definitely like his father. He had a way with words and a way to her heart.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Whispers in the Dark

_A/N: Continuing with the previous posted ficlets (not beta-ed). _

_I didn't mention this last chapter but this are all unrelated. All depending on what I get prompted from followers on tumblr._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Whispers in the dark_**

* * *

_Prompted by Anon: (Married caskett) Castle gets drunk and Kate puts him to bed and he tells her you should get out before my wife gets home cause she has a gun and she's scary also_

* * *

"You're nice," Castle slurred as she pulled him through the front door of the loft.

"Come on…" Kate said, sighing. Usually she appreciated her husband's broad form, but not when she was dragging his intoxicated body home.

They had been at an event for some charity that he was asked to support and they had ended up running into one of Castle's old poker buddies. One thing had led to another and before she could talk him out of it; the two friends were drinking each other under the table.

Needless to say—Castle had lost.

"Shhhhhh—be very, very quiet," he stage whispered. A laugh burst from Kate's lips at the absurdity of his behavior. The noise he was making would wake the dead at this point so it was a good thing that the loft was completely empty tonight.

"Castle, let's just get you into bed and then I'll get you some water and some Motrin. I have a feeling you're in for a pretty big hangover tomorrow." She led him toward their room and helped him out of his jacket before she moved to the kitchen.

By the time she made it back to their room with the medicine in hand, Castle was already lying down on the bed with his shoes still on. Shaking her head, she was too tired to even complain about that at this point.

"Here," Kate said handing him the water and painkillers.

"Pssshh. I'm _fine!_ I'm _golden_!" Castle rambled, sitting up for a moment before flopping back down on the bed.

"Yeah—yeah. I'm sure you'll be _golden_ in the morning," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just take the Motrin. I promise you'll thank me tomorrow."

He sat up again and reached for the medicine. Taking the glass in his hand, he tried to pick up the medicine a couple times before it finally ended up in his mouth.

She couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. He was even worse off than she initially had thought.

"Okay. _Fine_. You win. You are helpful—but you need to leave," Castle stated, concern lacing his words. The fact that he was making slightest bit of sense was absolutely amazing her.

"Oh really? You want me to leave?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. _This _should be good.

"_Yes_. It's for your own good," he warned. Kate bit down on her bottom lip to trap the laugh that wanted to escape. His tone was so serious.

"I see. For my own good," she teased. "And why is that?"

Sure she should just let him sleep, but his semi-coherent state was too entertaining to pass up.

"Duh. 'Cause you don't want my wife to see you here."

As much as she abused her lip, she couldn't prevent the giggle that flew out of her mouth. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to school her features. Castle half opened his eyes, staring at her after her outburst.

"Your wife?"

"Yes. Wife," Castle continued as his eyelids drooped. "She's a cop."

"A cop," Kate repeated with a smile.

"Yep. Cop. So she has a gun," he mumbled before a long yawn passed by his lips. Kate shook her head with a laugh and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Castle."

Kate thought he had finally passed out as she moved to her side of the bed. Just as she was crawling under the covers, he started muttering again.

"She's kinda scary, too," he whispered, as her head hit the pillow.

"Castle!" she said, snapping up. Kate glanced over expecting to see a smile or a wince from her reaction; yet nothing.

His eyes were still closed. Was he talking in his sleep now?

"Probably could kick my ass even now…"

Well at least he knew better.

"I'd have to agree," she said, laughing as she cuddled into his side still separated by the layer of covers.

"I love her," Castle continued, eyes still fused shut. Kate's body warmed with the words. Even in his sleep he loved her.

"She loves you too. Even when you've had a little too much to drink." Reaching down to the foot of the bed, she pulled up the extra blanket and threw it over his completely dressed body.

"She's going to make a great mom," he admitted before the small snore from his mouth echoed in the room. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she rested her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I hope so, Babe. I hope so," she whispered, running her hand against her swollen stomach.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Masked

_A/N: Once again- repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Masked_**

* * *

_Prompted by anon: Season four prompt: somehow castle and beckett get onto the subject of kids and it quickly becomes personal, despite the divide between them_

* * *

_**Set between Headhunters and Undead Again**_

* * *

There were flickers, moments when he had been at the precinct and she had seen a glimmer of the man whom she called her friend, her partner.

The fleeting moments where he had smiled or joked and she could see the man she had fallen in love with, but as soon as his eyes met hers; he had wiped all emotion from his features.

She saw a cold face of indifference and that was so much worse than anger.

Anger she could deal with.

Anger she understood.

Whatever changed for Castle, it was nearly unbearable for her because he was almost unrecognizable.

She wanted her easily excitable, kind-hearted partner back. The man she considered her friend. The man that stole her heart. The one whom she had thought was waiting for her to heal. Yet as she watched Castle talk to Ryan and Esposito, she couldn't help but think what if that man was gone for good?

"What are you guys talking about? Anything on the suspect?" she asked, walking over to the group. Her partners smiled up at her, but Castle just stared with a strained slight upturn to his lips.

"Ryan was talking about the fact that now that he's married, Jenny's family is already asking about kids," Espo said with a smirk.

"Ahh I see," she laughed, looking down at her hands. This wasn't the best conversation for her to be involved in at the moment.

"How about you, Beckett? Do you ever see yourself with kids?" Ryan asked.

"Uh—I don't know. Probably not anymore," Kate stammered and shrugged. She tried to keep the pain from her expression, but she noticed Castle giving her a concerned look before indifference washed back over.

Apparently she needed to work on her acting skills.

"Well Jenny and I want kids, but we want to be married for just a little longer first."

"You don't need to be tied down to a kid yet!" Espo scoffed. "It's bad enough that you went and got married—"

Kate rolled her eyes at her partners. Even though the conversation was light-hearted, the thought of having kids started to bring emotions back to the surface that she couldn't deal with today. Maybe it was lack of sleep or lack of coffee; either way she needed to look for an out from this discussion.

"Guys? Did you get ballistics back?" Kate asked, keeping her voice even.

"Not yet—" Espo started.

"We're working on it," Ryan mumbled.

"Mmhmm. Well when that _work _produces useful information, let me know."

She forced a smirk and walked back at her desk. Turning her chair away from her partners for a moment, she bit down on her lip overwhelmed with thoughts.

Thoughts of the future; the future she had imagined herself having with Castle one day. The future she had thought he was waiting for.

She had thought he wanted it too.

Words had been said and promises had been made that day on the swings. Maybe it had been too much subtext even for a writer to wrap his head around, but she wasn't the type to just come out and say it especially in the fragile state she had been in after her shooting.

It had been hard for her, but if only she could've just said exactly what she had wanted and needed from him. That she needed him to wait for her to be whole so she could give him her whole heart instead of the shell that remained after it was ripped apart from the sniper's gun.

It was all too hard.

And in this state of uncertainty with the man she had seen a future with as he paraded blonde flight attendants around; she now felt that maybe it was for the best. If he wanted uncomplicated, if he wanted someone that was the opposite of her, well then maybe they weren't meant to be.

"What changed your mind?"

Castle's voice made her jump and turn around. She was so lost in herself deprecation and self loathing that she hadn't even heard him walk up behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"What changed your mind about having a kid one day?" he asked, as he looked down at her with a straight face. His eyes, however, displayed concern.

"Castle, not now," she said, pushing away from her desk and storming to the break room for some coffee. With her cup in her hand, she started messing with the espresso machine.

"So now we can't even have a civil conversation?"

"Civil conversation? After how you've acted toward me for the last couple weeks?" she yelled before she remembered where she was and that people were watching her. She moved to shut the door and the blinds and turned back to her partner.

"Beckett—"

She shook her head at him and moved back to face the coffee pot.

"Castle, you want to know why I don't think I'll ever have kids? Because the one man whom I thought I had a real shot at a future with—the one man whom I thought cared about me and I cared about him and we could dive into it together. That man is now shoving women that he picks up from Vegas in my face—" Kate gripped the counter top for support as the words and the truth spilled from her lips.

"Beckett? But I—"

Her body spun around to look him in the eyes.

"I thought you understood. You were supposed to understand that I was trying to get better. Just go, Castle. I'm too complicated," she sneered.

"Beckett—Kate? What are you even talking about?" His expression seemed completely blindsided and yet his tone was still hard.

"I never thought about having kids. I never thought it was a possibility because I never thought I would find someone that I'd even want to dive into it all with. But the more I fell for you—I thought maybe one day in the future it could happen."

"You—you wanted kids with me?" He stammered and ran his hand across his face.

"God—this is making me sound crazy. I didn't want kids today or tomorrow. I just could never picture myself having them at all until I fell in love with you," she murmured, looking down at her feet.

She heard him take a deep breath and Kate looked up to see the shock in his expression.

"You love—"

His lips covered her in an instant and it took her brain a minute to catch up with her body. The kiss completely consumed her and it was the most intense thing she had ever experienced.

She was nearly dizzy by the time they broke apart and when she looked back into his eyes she saw her partner.

The mask was gone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Supermarket Sweep

_A/N: Once again- repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Supermarket Sweep_**

* * *

Anon prompted: Young Alexis and Rick are racing carts in the supermarket and Rick manages to crush into Kate

* * *

"Daddy! Wait up!" Alexis squealed, chasing after her father while she pushed a cart down the aisle.

"You snooze, you lose Pumpkin!" Castle said over his shoulder, weaving through the miscellaneous displays scattered throughout the store.

"No fair! You can see over the cart!"

"Well that's your fault for being so short!" he teased, slowing down his pace.

"Actually I have your genes so it's your fault!" she stated with a tone far beyond her years.

"This is one of those times I almost forgot how smart you are," he said looking back at his daughter with a smile. "Okay, fine. Maybe racing is unfair. Why don't you jump into the cart and we can just zip around as I push you? You can just hold the cupcake supplies in your lap and we can get done with shopping in no time!"

"Deal," she agreed, jumping into the basket.

He started racing through the aisles occasionally stopping long enough to grab something from a shelf before continuing on their frantic sprint.

"Daddy, you're going too fast!" she called out with a giggle. The sound rang in his ears loud enough that he couldn't hear anyone around as they rounded the corner.

Oh _shit_.

Their cart crashed into an unsuspecting woman and a boy who appeared to be the same age as Alexis.

"Hey! Can you watch where you're going?" the woman snipped. She looked down at the boy to make sure he was okay and then looked up at Castle. She was breathtaking. So much so, that it took him entirely too long for him to make any sort of an apology.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?" Castle asked after the awkward silence. The woman nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine," she admitted.

"We weren't paying attention. You know how it goes—trying to keep kids entertained while grocery shopping," he said, which earned him a poke from his daughter.

"But Daddy, it was your idea to race…" Alexis protested.

"Alexis," Castle hissed, his eyes wide. This beautiful woman was probably standing here judging him for his parenting style.

Could this get any worse?

"_Racing_?" she asked with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that," he winced, looking similar to a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I see," she said. She appeared to be holding back a laugh. "See Matthew, _this_ is why I told you not to run around in stores."

"Matthew?" Alexis asked in shock as his daughter finally caught glimpse of the other child.

Oh no. Even better. Could the ground just swallow him up now?

"Alexis?"

The boy looked at her and then back at his mom as a blush covered the child's face.

"You two know each other?" Castle asked.

"Yes. We're both in Ms. Riley's class," his daughter explained.

"What a small world," the woman mused.

"Rick," Castle said holding out his hand. She accepted it with a smile and gave him a firm shake.

"Kate."

Kate. He liked that. She looked like a Kate.

"It was nice bumping into you Kate, but I'm sure you should be meeting up with your husband," he said, fishing for information.

"Smooth one. I'm not married—not that it's any of your business," she said, laughing.

"Boyfriend then?" He wasn't entirely sure why he was being so forward. There was something about her.

"Dad!" Alexis hissed. "Stop hitting on Matthew's mom. So embarrassing!"

"I'm—"

Yep, now he was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Ah. So that's what you're doing, huh? You pick up single moms at the store often?" Kate asked with a grin.

"I'm not—I'm not trying to hit on you," he stammered, feeling the heat from his cheeks intensify.

"It's fine. Really." Kate smiled up at him before he caught sight of the kids making faces at one another. At least he'd learned how to interact with a woman a little better than he did at that age.

Well based on this encounter, maybe _not_.

"Alexis and I should get going. I have to make her cupcakes for school tomorrow. Sorry again for crashing into you," Castle said.

This woman was beautiful and he couldn't stop staring at her. Kate's eyes were almost hypnotic.

"It was nice meeting you, Rick." Kate held out her hand again although this time she had what appeared to be a business card in it. He reached for the card, suddenly even more intrigued by this woman.

Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD.

"If you ever need help, I make a mean cupcake," she said with a wink before turning her cart and leading Matthew in the opposite direction.

"That was so weird," Alexis huffed as he pushed her toward the baking aisle.

"You'll understand when you're older," Castle said shaking his head with a smile. "Apparently grocery cart racing was the best idea _ever_," he beamed while toying with Kate's business card between his fingers.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_


	5. Attention All Shoppers

_A/N: repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Attention All Shoppers_**

* * *

_Anon prompt: Kate's kid and young Alexis get lost when they meet each other while shopping and get distracted somehow. Desperate Rick and Kate look for them (they haven't met before)_

* * *

"Alexis!"

Castle was in the middle of the department store trying on a random hat that he had thought made him look like Sherlock Holmes. By the time he looked up from the mirror, his little girl was missing. This wasn't the first time she had wandered off during a shopping trip, but this was the first time that he hadn't found her in a matter of minutes.

To say that he was getting frantic was a slight understatement.

Walking past the shoe department, he noticed a breath-taking brunette who had a panicked look on her face as well.

"Grace!" the woman called out. She looked up at him as he walked toward the girls department and she gave him a polite smile. "Excuse me. Have you seen a little brunette girl? Five years old with pigtails?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't. I'm actually looking for my daughter Alexis. Similar description only she's a red-head."

"That can't be a coincidence," she said, looking around the area for the girls.

"I'm Rick," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Where were you when you noticed she was missing?" The woman gave him a firm handshake and continued to scan through the shoppers.

"I'm Kate. I leaned down to try on a pair of shoes. I was actually in the middle of talking to her and when I looked up she was gone. She's curious by nature so this isn't her first time doing this."

"Sounds like Alexis. Maybe they're together?"

"Pretty unlikely, but two sets of eyes are better than one. Better odds of finding them if we look together."

"You think so?"

"I'm a cop, so I'm trying to be optimistic instead of thinking worst case scenario," Kate explained as they weaved through the crowd of people.

"Alexis!"

"Grace!"

Castle glanced at Kate as they made it to the girls clothing department. She was visibly worried; maybe the fact that she was a cop wasn't the best thing in these types of situations. He returned his sights on looking for the girls when he noticed Alexis's fiery red hair near a group of mirrors by the dressing room.

"Kate, over there. Is that your daughter?"

"Oh my God, yes! They were actually together?" she asked in shock.

"Appears so. What were the odds?"

"Astronomical."

"Nice word choice," he said with a smile. Now that he saw that his daughter was safe, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman that helped him. Glancing down at her ring finger, he was pleased to see that she was apparently single as well.

"You like big words?"

"I do. Kind of a career hazard," Castle explained as Kate looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I'm an idiot! You're Richard Castle!"

"In the flesh."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Castle. I was so worried about Grace that I didn't even recognize you. I'm actually a pretty big fan of your novels."

"I told you. It's Rick and it's completely understandable. My daughter is the most important thing in my life. It's not like I'm an actor or anyone overly recognizable."

"I guess you're not _that_ famous," she teased him as the finally reached the girls.

"Ouch Kate. You're brutal for just meeting me. Wouldn't want to ever get on your bad side!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Daddy! Look I found my friend Grace," Alexis beamed. "We go to the same school."

"Mommy! We were just making funny faces together in the mirror," Grace explained before Kate led her daughter out of earshot to talk.

"Alexis, what have I told you about running off?" he asked.

"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry, but you kept talking to yourself in this mirror with that silly hat on. I got bored!" she said and he winced. Hopefully Kate didn't hear her explanation of things or he would sound considerably less cool in front of the gorgeous cop.

"Silly hat?" Kate asked, joining the conversation. This was almost as bad as some of those embarrassing nightmares. He might as well be in his underwear. It would all be equally humiliating.

"Yes. My daddy was pretending he was Sherlock Holmes in front of the mirror. It would've been funny, but he does it every time we come to Macy's now. He needs a new joke."

Castle knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. Any chance he had with this woman was basically dwindling down to nothing at this point. Looking up from his daughter to Kate, he found the cop biting down on her bottom lip to hold in what he could only assume was laughter at his expense.

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but for once in his life words completely failed him.

"Well my mommy was trying on new shoes—_again_! I don't know how one person would want so many shoes…" Grace giggled.

Now it seemed to be Kate's turn to blush, as her cheeks turned a lovely rose color.

"Grace…" she hissed at her daughter.

"Turnabout is fair play," Castle said with a chuckle.

"Maybe so, but my shoe collection is far less embarrassing than you wanting to be an old literary character."

"I'm a writer…"

"True."

"But Daddy—you kept calling me Watson," Alexis whined.

Kate couldn't hold back her laughter this time.

"Let it out. See if I offer to sign anything for you anytime soon," Castle said, which silenced Kate's laughing immediately.

"You would sign something for me?"

"Of course, but only if you and Grace agree to join Alexis and I for lunch."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Fantastic!" Castle smiled and reached for Alexis's hand; leading the group toward the exit.

"Are you going to wear the hat?" Kate joked, holding Grace's hand.

"No, I'm not going to wear the hat," Castle said, mocking her question.

"Could look cute…" Kate said, nudging him with her free arm.

"And, we're going to make a detour to purchase the hat."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Slippery When Wet

_A/N: repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Slippery When Wet_**

* * *

_Prompt: Au meeting: Kate works undercover in the cleaning area of a shopping area. She forgets to put a sign of "wet floor" and Castle, who was just passing by, fell. _

* * *

"Espo. We'll catch him," she said, adjusting her earpiece to make sure the partners were on the same frequency.

"How are you so sure?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because he was spotted hanging around the mall for weeks now... So unless someone tipped him off, he'll show. This is where he selected his last victim."

"So we're going to stand here and pretend to be cleaning and that's going to help us catch the suspect," Espo scoffed, earning him a fierce glare in his direction.

"You're pretending to clean. I'm _actually_ cleaning. Big difference. Either way, I agree this is a boring operation, but let's make the best of it and catch the guy. Why don't you pretend in that area over there," she said, directing him to the opposite side of the store as she continued to mop the floor near the men's department.

"Fine."

He pushed his mop and bucket as he went, splashing water down the sides. Her partner wasn't even mopping the floor and somehow he had the talent to make the floor hazardous for people to walk.

Kate's eyes darted around the store looking for their suspect and then it dawned on her that she forgot to put the signs down that the store manager instructed for them to use. She was just as bad as Esposito.

While she reached down into her cart for the sign, she heard a loud crash and a man crying out.

She turned around to find a man lying on the ground in the same area that she had just mopped.

Shit!

The man groaned and winced as he touched his ankle.

God, this was supposed to be an easy and straightforward undercover sting. Instead, she was going to cause a lawsuit.

She walked closer to the injured man and realization flooded her. This wasn't just any man. The man that was injured due to her forgetfulness was none other than Richard Castle, her favorite author.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Kate asked, easing down next to him.

"I don't—I don't know. I managed to twist my ankle," he said, rubbing and rotating his ankle.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I'm an idiot."

She apologized as his eyes finally looked up and met hers. A tentative smile replaced his pained expression. Was he trying to be tough now?

"How could my clumsiness be your fault?" he said with a low chuckle.

"I forgot to put down a sign that I had just mopped the floors and now I made my favorite author break his ankle!" When it registered in her head what she had just declared, she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm your favorite author?" he smirked through his obvious pain.

"Yes but what does that matter? You got hurt—"

Her self-deprecating statement was cut short by Espo's voice booming through the earpiece.

"Beckett, I caught him checking out the woman's lingerie section. Unis have him in custody. I'm going to head back to the precinct with them. Do you need me to wait for you?"

She looked down at a confused Richard Castle and she smirked.

"No—no. I'll meet you back at the precinct. I have to finish up something here."

"Precinct?" Castle asked.

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Castle. I'm actually a homicide detective. I was working undercover."

She took her fake store name tag off of her uniform shirt and shoved it into her pocket.

"So mopping floors isn't your specialty?" he teased.

"It's not, hence the lack of using signs," she answered with a laugh. He had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"I'll forgive you this once."

"Oh you will?" Kate asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. If you agree to have coffee with me…"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at his invitation.

Richard Castle was asking _her_ out.

"You fall and hurt yourself from my stupidity. And now, you're asking me out for coffee?"

"I think it's only fair being that you injured me _so very, very badly_."

"Mmhmm. I'm starting to think that you may have hit your head instead of twisting your ankle."

He laughed in response and she found herself again entranced with his piercing blue eyes.

"Beautiful detective slash mop wrangler extraordinaire—if I didn't ask you out I'd be concerned for my own sanity."

"Just a cup of coffee?"

"That's all I ask," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"And your ankle?" Kate asked while eyeing his injury.

"I'll live to walk another day," he joked.

"Okay," she said, pulling a pen from her uniform shirt and grabbing his hand to write her number onto his skin. "Call or text me with the place. I should be done with my shift around five. My name is Kate."

"Kate. It was nice to meet you or should I say fall for you?" She rolled her eyes at that comment. "It's a date."

With a polite smile, she stood up and turned back to her cleaning supplies.

"Go home and ice your ankle, Castle," she called out as she walked her mop and bucket back to the stock room.

She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to suppress the grin from growing on her lips.

Best undercover assignment ever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Coffee

_A/N: This is the first prompt fill I ever wrote, so it's a little short and rough around the edges. As with the rest- repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine_

* * *

**_Coffee_**

* * *

_Anonymous asked: "Sure, until she steals my boyfriend and kills me in my sleep." Natalie Rhodes goes after Josh - but Beckett finds she's still more upset about the coffee._

* * *

"What the hell?"

All she wanted was a cup of coffee. Something warm and caffeinated that Ms. Natalie Rhodes didn't have a chance to taint.

But this? She didn't expect this.

Standing in the break room, her soul sucking clone had her lips and hands all over her boyfriend. Even worse? Josh seemed to be a completely willing participant.

"Shit. Kate. This isn't what it looks like," Josh yelled, pushing Natalie off of him. The actress got a smug look on her face as she wiped the evidence of their kiss off of her lips.

"What it looks like is you just had your tongue down her throat," Kate snapped.

"Detective—I told you I needed to do research. Get into your head. Figure out how you think," Natalie explained feigning innocence.

"And apparently get into my boyfriend's pants was on that list for research!" She pushed past the guilty parties to prepare her latte. She was getting her cup of coffee, _damnit_.

"Kate, I just stopped by to take you to lunch," Josh stuttered, earning him a death glare from her that could take down a small village.

Beckett rolled her eyes at the insanity of the situation. This woman was trying to infiltrate every facet of her life.

"With a detour, it seems," she stated.

"If I'm going to play Nikki Heat, I need to—" Natalie tried again to explain, but Kate couldn't sit through any more of her Hollywood reasoning.

"Save me the acting theory lesson. I just came in here for a cup of coffee."

Looking down at the espresso as it filled her blue mug, she sighed for a moment; tuning out everything aside from the aroma of the heavenly caffeine.

"Beckett? We've got something," Esposito said, poking his head into the room and snapping her out of her bubble.

"Great. I'll be right there," she said, replying to her partner with a nod. When the machine finished, she reached for the latte and smiled into the cup.

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward for the rest of my visit," Natalie mused with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Maybe you should leave?" Kate asked with a roll of her eyes. "Go—just go someplace else?"

"But you're Nikki Heat."

"Humor me. Please," Kate said with acid on her tongue.

Natalie walked out, clueless as ever. That woman was completely self-absorbed but she expected it from her.

Yet Josh?

"Kate—" he started, reaching out to touch her arm. Kate shrugged away from him and moved toward the door.

"Save it, Josh. There's no excuse."

"She ambushed me," he stammered.

"I'm sure," she sneered as she left him standing there dumbfounded. Turning back for a moment she added, "And just for your information. I was a hell of a lot more upset when she stole my coffee!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. It Should Be Easy

_A/N: Repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine_

* * *

**_It Should Be Easy_**

* * *

_Prompted by anon : _how Castle knew the shirt Beckett was wearing in the 7x12 sneak peek was double buttoned? I imagine them both wanting quick hot passion but not being able to get the shirt off!

* * *

_(Takes place after 7x7 assuming C&amp;B had a talk about the AU from 7x6)_

.

It had been such a long day at the precinct. The case had wrapped up nicely, but the paperwork was still piled high.

That was the reason for the delay.

The _damn_ paperwork.

Kate could tell he was anxious to get home and she seemed to find amusement in his impatience.

He normally wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave, but today wasn't most days. Today was the day his gorgeous wife with legs that went on for miles decided to put on a pencil skirt.

She never wore skirts to the precinct, but after he had told her about Captain Beckett from the alternate reality.

It was almost like she had become jealous of herself.

So today he had been driven near the brink of insanity watching his gorgeous wife tease him all damn day looking like a sexy librarian.

Pencil skirt, buttoned up blouse, and her hair in a bun.

If she had put glasses on, he would've pulled her into the nearest supply closet. Kate knew exactly what she was doing to him and that only encouraged the teasing further.

He could tell she was enjoying it.

The smirk she had given him when she leaned over to write something on the murder board when she knew that only Castle was watching. Or the way she had giggled as she sat at her desk, crossing and uncrossing her legs for the sole purpose of taunting him.

It was apparently fair game for her to tease him, but as soon as he brushed his hand against her knee, she swatted his hand away with a wink.

She was pure evil, but she was sexy as hell.

So now after a day of restraint that should earn him some sort of award, they were fumbling through the front door with their lips fused together.

"You did this on purpose," he rasped in her ear, as he kissed the patch of skin along her neck.

"I did. It was a lesson to prove to you _why_ I don't wear skirts at the precinct," Kate said, with a moan when he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Well then you failed—now I want you in a skirt more often."

He pressed her body up against the door as she brought her hands up to let her hair out of the bun.

"Castle, you didn't look me in the eyes once today. If you weren't staring at my legs, you were staring at my ass," she gasped, as he pushed his leg between hers to bring her closer.

"Once again—not seeing a problem in any of this. Excuse me for finding my wife gorgeous," he said, pulling away to meet her eyes.

"Well, your gorgeous wife would like to keep her job and not get fired on an ethics violation for having sex in a supply closet."

Kate laughed and leaned back into him to kiss along his jaw line.

"You thought about it too?"

She jerked away to glare at him.

Apparently he was wrong.

"I didn't, _no_. But you were thinking it so loudly I could practically hear you from across the room!" she huffed, starting to pull away further before he brought her back to his mouth.

"Less talking. More kissing," he growled against her lips. He moved his hands along her waist, reaching for the zipper of the offending article of clothing.

"Aren't we a little impatient? Can't even make it to our room?" Kate teased, giggling against the skin of his neck.

"Staring at you all day while you're dressed like a naughty librarian—_yes_ I'm a little impatient."

He fumbled with the zipper on her skirt a little more, before he became increasingly more frustrated with it.

"Since when can you not take off my clothing?" she asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffed.

"Zipper's stuck. It's like its mocking me."

If this was all part of her plan, then she was even crueler than he had originally thought. It was one thing to tease him at work, but now they were in the privacy of their own home and she was still fully clothed.

"Just a skirt, Castle. Not a rubix cube."

With a wink, she reached around to the zipper as the fabric pooled at her feet to reveal black lacy panties.

Her heels were still on.

She was trying to kill him…

"Well you had practice putting it on—" he stammered, while his eyes ran down the length of her body before she cut him off with a kiss.

"Mmhmm, that's the reason," she hummed against his lips. She reached between their bodies and he felt her undo the buttons on his shirt with ease.

Breaking away from the kiss, he smirked at Kate as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back a self-satisfied grin.

"Okay, now you're just trying to show off, but anyone can unbutton a _shirt_."

Castle's hands slid from her hips to work on the buttons on her shirt while his lips molded against hers. After popping the top button, he expected the fabric to join her skirt on the floor and yet it was still wrapped around her neck.

"Top button is a double button, Hot Shot," Kate said with a laugh and a wink; taking care of the last button herself and strutting toward their room.

Yep, she was definitely trying to kill him today.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Exposed

_A/N: Repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine_

* * *

**_Exposed_**

* * *

_Anon prompted: _pre: they get some amazingly good news at the precinct and they're all happy and hugging and she accidentally kisses him, like a small peck on the lips and they freeze after realizing what just happened.

* * *

_(Set in season 2 sometime after Boom)_

* * *

She had thought she was doing so well.

She had thought she was keeping her feelings under wraps, schooling her features anytime he made a joke or looked particularly good at the precinct.

Sure they were flirting more, joking more, but that was just how they were together.

At least that was what she had thought, but before she could even realize what was happening; she was falling for Richard Castle.

Her annoying plucky sidekick.

Her partner.

Even after she had admitted to herself that she had feelings for him, she wouldn't let herself admit it to Castle. Their friendship was worth more than just some quick fling. Castle wouldn't want her for a serious relationship.

He was Richard Castle. He could have any woman he'd want; he wouldn't want a homicide _cop_.

She wasn't glamorous. She was real.

There was only one person in his past that she knew of that fit that bill, but Kate knew she wasn't Kyra. She wasn't special enough to think she'd be an exception to his standards in women.

Yet here she was having a panic attack in the supply closet.

She had made a fool out of herself and exposed her feelings. If she had been playing poker, her hand would've been known by everyone at the table.

It had all started so innocently.

A quick celebration for a job well done; a major case was closed.

A man whom preyed on innocent women was now behind bars. It had been touch and go, but they had waited by the phone to hear the news about the conviction. When the call had finally come through, the bullpen had erupted in cheers. Hugs and handshakes for a job well done.

Hugs.

Handshakes.

That was where the celebration should have ended, but she had been caught up in the moment. Turning to her side, she had pulled her partner into a hug and before she could stop it she had planted a kiss against his lips.

She had kissed Richard Castle and when she finally had realized what she had done, she stood frozen in place.

"Beckett?" he asked, his voice hushed.

No words. She couldn't even come up with an excuse or an apology. She had remained silent and wide eyed.

"Beckett?"

The cheering had subsided around her and Castle continued to look at her in shock. Before someone could notice the awkward tension between the partners, Beckett darted back to the supply closet.

Where she was currently _panicking_…

She heard a quick knock and watched as Castle joined her in the closet, shutting the door behind him.

"Castle, what do you want?" she asked, her voice tense and broken.

He lifted his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Castle asked, with a laugh.

She shook her head and started pacing through the small space.

_Too_ small to be in here with him.

"I don't know what to say."

He reached out for her arm to still her movement, turning her body to face him.

"You kiss me and then you hide in a closet. I think you need to come up with something," Castle demanded.

"It was nothing," she muttered, looking down at her feet. Kate walked backwards, trying to get away from his stare, but it didn't help. He was there, moving closer with his blue eyes piercing against her skin.

"I don't think so," he said, crowding her up against the shelves. Her heart sped up as she could feel the warmth of his body so close.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered, nervousness bleeding through every word.

"You _kissed_ me."

His words heated her skin. His breath close enough to tickle against her cheek, slamming her eyes shut. She couldn't think; her senses were too overwhelmed to process what was happening.

"I—it was—"

Before she could repeat her denial, Castle leaned into her and she felt his lips on hers. His body was pressed up against her as their lips fused together in a battle for dominance. It was frantic and heated; unlike the soft brush of a kiss that lead to this.

A traitorous moan slipped from her mouth as Castle rocked against her. Her head dizzied in response to the lack of air when they finally broke apart.

"Castle," she whispered with her eyes closed. If she opened them, it would be real and she'd have to face whatever that meant to their partnership.

Beckett felt him cup her face with his palm, lightly tracing his thumb against her cheekbone.

"Look at me." His voice was soft, but confident enough to persuade her to face the uncertainty.

Her eyes met his as she could still feel his breath against her skin.

"Tonight you're going to have dinner with me," he said, with a smile. "And we're going to figure out what this is."

"I don't—" She paused as her stomach continued to do flip flops, but she knew that it wasn't the time to hide behind the what-ifs. "Okay, I'd like that," she breathed before he feathered a final kiss onto her lips.

"Good," Castle said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But for now, we better get back out there before Ryan and Esposito realize we're missing."

"Yeah that's the last thing we'd need," she said, laughing.

He allowed her to move past him toward the door. She reached for the handle, but turned back when she heard him husk against her ear.

"Especially since they saw you kiss me."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Three AM

_A/N: Repost from tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine_

* * *

**_3 AM_**

* * *

_(Prompt: at end of the chapter)_

Kate had the longest day at the precinct today. She was so exhausted that Castle practically had to carry her pathetic, overused body into bed. Even though her husband appeared to be wired, he had laid down with her so she cuddled against his chest.

Kate had thought they were in bed for the night.

_Apparently_, she was wrong.

Something caused her to jolt awake while her brain was still in a fog. Half asleep, she turned and found Castle's side of the bed was completely empty. Splaying her arm across the sheets, Kate felt nothing but the cool Egyptian cotton.

He'd been gone for awhile.

"_Everybody! Yeah! Rock your body…"_

You've _got_ to be kidding me.

That was what had woke her up. Castle was revisiting the 90's in his office and she was living in the nightmare.

She'd admit at first she found his love of bubble gum pop music to be quirky and adorable.

At three in the morning?

Not so much.

"_Everybody, rock your body right..."_

Murder was wrong.

Murder was _wrong_.

She loved her husband.

She _loved_ her husband.

Kate nearly screamed a groan and threw Castle's pillow over her head to block out the dance party Castle's was having in his office. It didn't make sense. He would write in the middle of the night from time to time, but never once did he wake her up from his solo karaoke.

"_Now throw your hands up in the air. And wave them around like you just don't care..."_

Okay, so the pillow didn't help. If anything, it amplified her husband's voice. Throwing back the covers, Kate stalked out of their room toward his office.

She nearly choked when she saw him. There was no way she couldn't laugh at the adorable nerd she was married to.

He had his noise cancelling ear buds in and he was dancing around the room in a way that could only be described as 'dreaming he was sixth member of the group'. From what she could remember from the music video that was once a staple of MTV, Castle was mimicking the dance moves perfectly.

"_Am I original…Yeah! Am I the only one…Yeah! Am I sexual…"_

Castle swayed his hips and jumped around when he finally noticed her standing there.

"Yeah?" she said, finishing the lyric with a giggle.

He froze for a beat but jumped right back into the song with a quick wink.

"_Am I everything you need? You better rock your body right!"_

The blush that washed over his face when he was caught was gone within seconds. She shook her head and bit back another laugh as he danced toward her.

She was _married_ to him.

He leaned against the doorway next to her and removed the buds.

"Did I wake you?"

"Mmhmm. While those little things cancel the noise for you, but they don't help control the volume of your voice…"

"Or you're just such a big fan of boy bands that you were jealous you were missing my little dance party," he said, as his eyebrows wiggled and he pulled her into his arms.

"Um no. I _actually _came to remind you that I sleep with a gun," she said, smirking.

"Cruel. I'm sorry for waking you though."

"You're forgiven. Just keep it down, Mr. Pop Star—or I'll add your performance to your fan site."

She moved to her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

"Good night, Ms. Spears," Castle said, as she turned toward their bed. Instantly, she flew back around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"This morning—in the _shower_. I'm not the only one that needs to work on volume control. It's okay though. Mother, Alexis and I all really enjoyed your rendition of 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'…"

He chuckled as her jaw dropped in embarrassment.

"I hate you," she stated, giggling and walking back to bed.

"Next time, you should perform it with the outfit," he teased, turning back to his desk.

Reaching to the foot of the bed, she flung one of the spare pillows directly at the back of his head.

"Keep dreaming, Babe."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I needed to post something happy after last night's episode. My heart hurts._

**_Prompter anon asking you to fill this one 'I heard you singing backstreet boys at 3am and decided to sing along oops' AU_**


	11. Fear

_A/N- PURE SPECULATION based on the 7x15 promo. So if you haven't seen that or consider that a spoiler, don't read any further._

_Repost from tumblr as usual._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Fear_**

* * *

_Prompt: Kate wakes up after the last scene in 7x14_

* * *

Her eyes flickered to awareness as she tried to blink away the haze; the fog caused by whatever she was injected with. Someone drugged her in public; at least she thought that was what had happened.

While she had been standing on the street…

Waiting.

Hoping.

They were supposed to finally have evidence to put Tyson away and maybe even have enough to tie murders to Nieman as well.

It had all been too easy.

She should've known better. She should've been smarter than this.

And now?

They had orchestrated her abduction. This had to be them, right?

She had no clue where she was or who had drugged her. Both Tyson and Nieman were still in the precinct when she had left and there would've been no way they could've beat her to that street corner. Yet, this had to be them. It all had to be related…

The heaviness of her eyelids forced her vision to blur before her eyes slammed shut once more.

That wouldn't help.

She couldn't allow her body to succumb to the effects of the drugs anymore. She had to get out of this, out of here.

_Alive._

Willing her eyes open again, she tried survey the room that she was being held in. The restraints on her body had left her range of motion extremely limited but that wouldn't stop her from trying with even the minuscule amount of fight she had left in her. Whoever had taken her had underestimated her will to survive.

Survive for her future.

For _their_ future.

_Castle._

Was this what he had gone through when he was taken?

Would this be where their story would end?

She had more questions than answers as panic began to creep within her veins. Her eyes shifted around the rooms as she heard footsteps approach. Still feeling the effects of the drugs, her arms barely tugged against the restraints as the bitter taste of the fabric on her tongue made her nauseous.

Everything from her neck down was numb.

What was going on?

If they wanted to kill her, why was she here in what appeared to be a surgical room tied to a table? Her thoughts were jumbled in her head, and she couldn't think of any explanation that left her alive in the end.

The footsteps slowed as they moved closer to the room she was being held in. Why? Had they realized she was awake? Had she been too loud in her struggle?

Turning her head to the side, she heard the click of door handle and Kate's eyes widened in panic. She couldn't scream; she couldn't fight. She was tied down and completely vulnerable to this sociopath.

"Detective Beckett, I think it's about time we have that consultation."

Everything flashed into her thoughts at that moment. Her past flooded her mind in a way similar to what had happened when she found herself standing on the bomb a couple years ago. She had survived so much in her life to get to the place where she could finally be happy.

No, this would not be how her story would end.

Not at the hands of a serial killer and his girlfriend.

As Nieman looked down at her with a small smirk, the feeling in her fingertips buzzed to life; across her skin and shot up her arms then down her legs until it reached her toes. Now that the sensation returned to her body, she felt that the bindings were not as tight as she had originally thought.

Maybe she _could_ get out of this...

"I've looked forward to getting you on my table since we had first met, Kate. Don't worry, I strive for perfection. You're in good hands," she said, her voice ice cold.

She glared at the doctor as venom sat on her tongue. The fear of what she could do to her would not help right now, but when she saw the doctor reach for a syringe from the tray…it was nearly impossible to not give up.

To not lose all hope.

Struggling and wincing as the needle poked her arm, her eyelids began to weigh themselves down again, but in the last moments of consciousness she heard a commotion and the doctor screamed.

Castle was there.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Lock and Key

_A/N- Previously posted on tumblr- thought I was caught up and had everything posted both places. I missed this one._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Castle or its dialogue, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

**_Lock and key_**

* * *

_Prompted by anon : Can you write a fic of the scene last night of Caskett making out but getting caught by the boys instead? AU 7x11_

* * *

She eyed her husband typing away at his computer. Watching his brow furrow as he stared at the screen, she had to admit that he played the part of PI very well.

It suited him.

He looked good. Castle was her very own Sherlock Holmes.

"So the lonely PI burning the midnight oil. Huh?"

Moving to find a seat opposite his desk for a change, she listened as he explained his difficulty with his case. She was trying to focus on helping him, but all she could think was how much she wanted to get him home and in their bed.

"Okay, well. Ready to get out of here? Call it a night?"

She tried to be subtle, but he could see right through her words. His eyes flickered to her lips and back up.

"What's your rush, Doll? Why don't you stick around a while, give those stems of yours a rest."

Oh.

He wanted to role play? _This_ she could handle and maybe they didn't need to rush home. His office seemed to offer enough privacy and his desk definitely seemed sturdy enough to handle them.

Hell his office might even have more privacy than the loft. The loft was getting pretty crowded.

She smirked at her husband and played into his words. The game was fun and all, but it was time to get things moving.

"Alright, I'll give it to you straight. I'm just a girl looking for a private dick."

That caught his attention.

"Whoa! Then your search is over, sweetheart," he said, taking her tumbler of scotch and pulling her into a heated kiss.

They continued to kiss and frantically remove each other's clothing.

Why didn't he get a private office sooner?

This was probably his best idea ever.

Her shirt dropped to the ground, soon followed by his as she guided him back toward his desk. She pushed him back onto his chair and worked on unbuttoning his pants while she pressed another kiss against his mouth. Slipping her tongue inside and drinking in everything he had to offer.

She started to ease her pants down when she heard a gasp and someone clearing their throat from the direction of the doorway. Her body froze in realization.

They forgot to shut the door.

_Seriously_, what was wrong with them?

"Um Beckett?"

Oh God. She recognized that voice.

"Looks like we were interrupting something. So this is what you do in his office," Espo said, laughing.

Could the ground open up and swallow her whole?

She knew them; they would _never_ let them live this down.

"Yeah, Beckett. We tried to call you but you weren't answering."

This couldn't get worse.

Actually, no it could. At least his daughter didn't find them…_that_ would've been far worse.

"Alexis said you were still here Castle so we figured we'd find you here too, Beckett. We just didn't expect to see so much of you," Esposito said.

If only she had something to throw in their direction…

"We'll give you a moment to put your clothes back on," Ryan teased.

"_Guys_, turn around," she yelled, hiding her face against Castle's chest.

Castle, for once in his life, remained completely silent. This was _not_ the time to be tongue tied. She shot him a look, but he didn't seem to be that bothered.

"Here's your shirt, Kate," he said, holding back a laugh as she could hear her partners laughing from behind her.

She needed to move far, far away and change her identity.

Someplace where she could be alone with her husband without being interrupted.

Either that or they could learn to _lock_ doors.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	13. What Matters Most

_A/N: Very short ficlet previously posted to tumblr. Just adding to this to keep everything in one place._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

**_What Matters Most..._**

* * *

_7x22 Post Ep_

* * *

Kate walked into their loft later that evening to find Castle sitting on the couch glaring at the television and grumbling under his breath. He could get so worked up about movies or TV shows it made her laugh at times. Forever a fan of all things entertainment and losing him within a good story, but this seemed different. She couldn't imagine what was causing his distress until she glanced at the screen.

Seriously?

Danny Valentine.

"Castle…" she coaxed, trying to sympathize with her obviously jealous husband. Her moment of being star struck over her former childhood crush seemed to have a longer effect on Castle than she had expected.

"I used to like this show," he pouted.

Kate scoffed as she flopped down next to him on the couch, cuddling up along the length of his body. "You can still like the show, you know?"

"Not when the smug jackass hit on my wife while I just stood there…practically invisible." Castle mumbled underneath his breath again before she poked at his side.

"Mmhmm. We're still talking about this?" she asked with a smirk as she leaned up to feather a kiss onto his cheek. He huffed in disbelief and it took everything in her power to hold back a giggle. For some reason this actor really got under his skin.

"I'm used to people hitting on you, Kate. I'm just not used to them being so impressive that you actually flirt back."

_Oh please._

"Because you weren't impressed with your childhood pin-up actress we interrogated a couple months ago?" she teased, looking up at him through her darkened eyelashes.

His eyes dropped to his hands while his mouth formed a guilty tight lipped smile, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Well…um…"

"Babe, you have no reason to be jealous…" she said, crawling into his lap and nuzzling against the crook of his neck. This was the side of Castle that only she got to see. The side of Castle where his insecurities were painted across all of his features; the honest part of the man that she loved more each day.

"I wasn't jealous…" he mumbled again.

"Castle…"

"Fine. I know it's juvenile, but did you really become a detective because of his show?"

Her head shot up to glare at him.

"Really? Castle, you know why I became a detective! But I wasn't going to get into that with him…"

"You were too busy flirt—"

With a short laugh, she covered his mouth with her fingertips, silencing his pity party.

"You're being ridiculous."

"He seemed to find you very—"

"Castle, I don't care what he thought…do you know who he isn't?"

"I don't—"

"He's not you," she said, pausing to lean in to place a kiss against his lips. "He's not my husband."

"I guess…"

She was honestly going to wait and tell him at a better moment. Yet her excitement and his self doubt were an odd combination. The words just fell from her mouth.

"And he's not the father of my child."

"I guess…" Castle stopped midsentence, his jaw dropping. "Wait—what?"

Kate couldn't conceal her grin as his mouth gaped open further. "You're—" His words were cut off by the press of her lips. When they parted, Kate smiled and nodded.

"I'm pregnant. Castle, we're going to have a baby."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. The Storm

_Previously posted to tumblr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own a thing_

* * *

**_The Storm_**

* * *

_Prompt: "baby don't get up yet stay in bed"_

* * *

Wind and rain pounded against the glass panes of the windows in his office. The storm was forecasted to be pretty brutal as the remaining fury from the hurricane traveled along the coast. It was fortunate that they were able to stay inside today. No leads to chase down. No cases to solve. No redheads around to interrupt.

Just him and his wife alone, all day.

He gazed down at Kate wrapped up in his arms, her brunette hair half covering her face with the remainder spread across the crisp white of her pillow case. Even now in this state, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Small puffs of air fluttered some of the strands against her mouth as she nuzzled closer into his chest.

"Babe, don't get up yet. Stay in bed," she sighed, eyes still glued shut.

"Hey," he said, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "You stay here and I'll be right back."

She grumbled something incoherent as she turned to bury her face into her pillow. Lately, she was the furthest thing from a morning person. He couldn't really blame her, so he helped where he could and let her soak up every last second of sleep each day.

Thunder rumbled outside while lightening struck, essentially lighting the path from their bedroom to the kitchen. Kate was right. It was the perfect day to stay in bed.

Moving throughout the space, he poured two mugs full of steaming hot liquid before navigating back to their bed. He had wanted to write today with his deadline looming around the corner, but standing in the doorway staring at his sleeping wife, Castle knew his deadline would have to wait.

"I smell coffee. Like amazing coffee," Kate murmured, rolling over to prop herself up onto her elbow and blinking away the sleep from her vision. His knee dipped onto the mattress as he handed her the cup. Her grin was quickly replaced with a grimace as the liquid reached her tongue. "This is…"

"You were smelling my coffee."

"You're a tease," she mumbled as she sipped again from her mug.

"I made that special for you though."

She reached across the bed and squeezed his hand, smiling at the gesture. Her fingers entwined themselves with his own as her thumb traced circles onto his skin. "And I love you for it because you know how much I love your hot chocolate—it just wasn't what I was expecting."

With one last sip, she leaned forward and set her cup on the table next to their bed, reaching for his cup as well. Before Kate could sit back, he pulled her into his lap so her legs were crossed against his back and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made myself coffee…"

"Castle, I'm not going to make you give it up just because I have to," she said, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I'd do anything to keep the mother of my child happy," he stated with a grin stretching wide across his features. He couldn't imagine the giddiness he felt with that statement would ever go away.

He was going to be a father again. Kate was going to have his baby and everything felt perfect in the world.

"At least we know it won't be monsoon season when our little one comes."

"We'd have to move to an area that had monsoons for it to ever be monsoon season," she teased.

"Shut up. You know what I meant," he said, brushing her sleep tousled hair from her face.

"Wait, an April baby…April showers…"

"Maybe she'll hold out until May?"

"She? Why don't we worry about finding out the official due date first?" she suggested, her fingertips tracing along the stubble on his jaw, hypnotizing him as they traveled.

"And then after you see the doctor…" His words were barely audible from his lips, as he leaned forward to feather a kiss onto her cheek. It was impossible to be this close to her without worshiping her skin in some fashion. Probably how they got into this predicament in the first place.

"Then we tell our family."

"And then we break it to everyone at the precinct," she sighed.

"Captain Beckett is having a baby."

That was the one group of people he knew she was the most concerned with breaking the news to. It was part of her worry she voiced to him when they had first talked about having a child. She loathed the idea of people treating her with kid gloves.

"Not sure this is what 1PP was expecting when they promoted me."

"I, myself, look at it as excellent timing. It was kismet."

Kate rolled her eyes at his description. She hated anytime he used destiny or fate as explanation for anything.

"Or just one too many tequila shots to celebrate my promotion," she said, laughter slipping from her tongue.

"That's one story we're not going to share with our little one. Dear Baby, the night you were conceived your mother let me cuff her—" Her hand shot up to cover his mouth, preventing any further words from spilling out.

"I beg you to not finish that sentence."

"You know it was that night," he chuckled, with a wink.

"I know, but no one else will _ever_ know."

"You loved it," he husked against her ear, pulling her lobe gently between his teeth. A soft moan fell from her lips before another crack of thunder broke the spell.

"Maybe, or maybe I just love you."

"Semantics."

"It's pretty bad out there still." Kate turned around to watch the lightening tear up the sky through the window in his office.

"It is."

Looking back at him, Kate's eyes became hooded. "I guess the only option is to stay in bed...and _celebrate_," she whispered onto his skin before kissing the skin along his jaw.

"You always have the best ideas."

* * *

_**The end**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
